1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing device of a digital camera, a digital video camera, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image-processing device receives light of three primary colors R, G, and B and then photoelectrically converts the received light to perform color correction, thereby obtaining a desired color reproduction characteristic.
In order to obtain a good color reproduction characteristic, such an image-processing device performs matrix transformation or look-up table (hereinafter, abbreviated as LUT) transformation for color correction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-203903 and 2002-10095).
In the above-described image-processing devices, however, there arises a problem due to a difference in spectral sensitivity characteristic between the image sensor and the human eye that, for example, a certain color is recognized by the human eye but not by an image sensor.